diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Angie Steadman
Angie Steadman is the tritagonist of Diary of a Wimpy Kid. She is a character that appeared only in the movie. She is a seventh grader(later eighth) who works for the school newspaper. At some points in the movie, she becomes a minor enemy to Greg. This is when she makes friends with Rowley, and teases Greg for rejecting a position at the school paper. Appearance She has straight blonde hair and wears a beret. She wears a long sleeved shirt with a long striped skirt that covers her knees and boots. She mainly has blonde hair with a little streak of red hair. Personality Angie is shown to be caring, kind, and rather witty and clever upon her first encounter with Greg and Rowley. She also appears to be slightly irritated at the fact that Greg doesn't listen to her advice and the fact that he fails to notice that Rowley's popularity is boosting because he acts like himself and doesn't pretend to be another person. However, later on in the movie, Angie compliments Greg and the three of them become good friends and now share a mutual bond. Her personality also shows that she doesn't quite care about fitting in with others, which could explain why she reached out to Greg and Rowley, as they weren't very popular at the beginning of the year and neither was she. Angie is also exceptionally ambitious and quick-witted, and is often underestimated by those around her, as she acts quite modestly and is also very quiet around those that she doesn't have a purpose talking or socializing to. Relationships with other characters Greg Heffley Upon their first encounter, Angie seemed to be on neutral terms with Greg, seeking out to be his friend and hoping that he wouldn't be the kind of person who wanted to gain popularity. When Greg refuses and leads Rowley away, Angie seemed neither concerned nor too bothered, and continues to mind her own business. Later, however, while Greg is considering which clubs to join, Angie appears and offers him to work for the school newspaper. When he rejects her once again, Angie begins feeling slightly bitter and proceeds to take a picture of him wrestling with Patty. After Rowley and Greg have their fight, Angie temporarily becomes best friends with Rowley, talking to him after school. At the end of the school year, when Greg admits that he ate the cheese and spoke up about how stupid the whole "popularity" idea was, Angie complimented Greg by saying "Not bad, Heffley. Not bad at all," with a smile on her face. She, Greg, and Rowley can be presumed to have a good friendship, and are on friendly terms with each other. Rowley Jefferson Angie is on friendly terms with Rowley, even temporarily stepping in as his best friend after his fight with Greg. Gallery Angie DoaWK film screenshot.png|Angie's first encounter with Greg and Rowley Angie srteadman.jpg Angie.png Diaryofawimpykid-006.jpg Picture-31.png STEADMEN.png Trivia *She is one of the few characters who does not appear in the books nor the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online book. **While she isn't featured in the books, a drawing of her did appear in the credits in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid art style. *Although she appeared in the first movie, she does not appear in the following sequels: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, implying that she graduated or moved to another school. *She mentioned in the first film that she in the 7th grade despite here being a grade above Greg and Rowley and later moved to the 8th in the end of the film. *Throughout the school year, Angie gives Greg and Rowley information about the supposed "inner workings of middle school". She speculates that it was so they don't have to look at their disgusting faces. Videos Category:Middle School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) Category:Characters Category:Movie Only Characters Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:One Time Characters Category:Greg's friends Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (movie)